


Life is hard but love is harder

by WinningInWonder



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Vicchan Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinningInWonder/pseuds/WinningInWonder
Summary: In a world were Yuuri's mother dies and his dog lives and Victor still finds a way to fall for the cinnamon roll we all love. Yuuri must figure out what he wants to do with his life now that his mother is no longer with him. She had been his support for his dream and even though his sister and father want him to be happy they want him to stay and help run the family business, however, Yuuri wants to be an ice skater. Viktor just might be what Yuuri needs to make a decisionSorry I suck at summaries just hope the story is better then it sounds





	Life is hard but love is harder

Yuuri sat in the stall in a hardly used bathroom phone up to his ear as his sister tells him about the plans for their mother's wake. Tears fall down his slightly chubby cheeks as he tries to process what is going on. His mother who had talked him into going to the states to pursue his skating career just died from a car accident. He had not seen her in person for far too long and now he would never see her again. He had gotten a text from his sister right before his time on the ice about the accident but had no idea till now his mother had passed away. However, just the news was enough to make him so bad he ended up in last place. The two of them took a good hour to talk about what was going to happen and if Yuuri needed to come home and when. It was only when Yuuri heard someone come into the bathroom did he end the call promising to finish the year of computations out before coming home as it was the last thing his mother has requested before she passed away. 

As he left the stall he was blocked by a short blond boy who he recognized as Yuri from the Russian team. Who as soon as he saw Yuuri’s ear stained face started to yell at him. Most of it he did not hear over the rush of blood to his ears. However, it was the last thing the young boy said that pissed Yuuri off.

“If you are not going to take this competition serious just drop out and stop stinking up the ice for the rest of us. Flopping on such simple things.”

Without giving it much thought Yuuri pushed the blond boy out of his face and said “Yes well not everyone can push the death of their mother to the back burner for a competition. I am so sorry I offended you with my grief.” Not letting the now stricken boy to retort again Yuuri all but ran out of the bathroom. Knowing that he would have to go to the banquet that night did not make it better but he hoped that the boy would leave him be.

**A few hours later at the banquet**

Yuuri looked on as people mauled about talking with sponsors and each other. Yuuri himself was trying to hide away in the back of the room. Not wanting to talk to anyone more than he had to. His coach was doing the schmoozing tonight after he received word from Yuuri about what had happened. However, Yuuri had to be there at the banquet just on the off chance someone wanted to speak with him. So here he was standing by the balcony doors trying his hardest to hide and be seen at the same time. His suit he always had on replaced by a new better fitting back one but the baby blue tie still remained. It had been a gift from his mother and he wanted something to remind himself of her at the moment. It also helped ground he because he could not ingest a drop of the champion that was floating around because it would kill him with his extreme allergy to alcohol. However. Yuuri really wanted to get blackout drunk for once in his life but knew it would just put a strain on his family with what had happened and he could not afford to miss his mother's funeral which was going to happen as soon as he was done with school. 

So lost in thought Yuuri did not see someone walk up to him until a glass was shoved in his face. JUmping a little he looked up to see Victor standing there a look of concern in his ocean blue eyes. Though the gentle smile on his face spoke to the understanding of what was going on in Yuuri’s head. 

“Here it seems you could use a drink right about now.” Was what had come out of Viktor’s mouth as Yuuri tried to get his heart rate back down to normal. Taking the glass even as he said “Thank you but I can not drink. I do appreciate the thought, however.” Yuuri put the glass down on the table that was just off to the side. Eyes straying from Viktor just enough to make sure he did not miss. SO he did miss the slight widening of the man's eyes but did not miss the blush that graced his high cheekbones. As he stuttered out “I...I am sorry . . .” Yuuri smiled at him as best as he could with the grief still swallowing him whole. “It is just fine not many people know I can not drink they just assume that it is just part of my heritage that I do not drink.”

Nodding Viktor said “I also wanted to apologize for Yuri who would do it himself but he was banished to stay in his room for the rest of our time here. He told me what he had done and what happened. He also wanted to let you know he is sorry for the way he acted. I would like to offer my condolence as well I know it is not easy losing a loved one and being so far away from them in their time of need. I had also lost my mother while out on competition and could not make it home before she passed away.” 

Yuuri had been able to keep himself from crying in front of the people he barely knew until now. He could feel the sting in his eyes as Viktor spoke and tried to offer the man a smile. Not once even thinking about being starstruck as his idle was talking with him and even knew who how was. 

With a little difficulty, Yuuri spoke again the lump in his throat making his voice a little croaky. “My sister told me my mom died trying to save my dog who had slipped his leash and bounded after a bird that was in the middle of the road. She said the driver did not have time to stop before he hit her but had called the paramedics as soon as he did and offered to pay for everything. Even the funeral as soon as he found out she did not make it.” Licking his lips Yuuri went to dry his eyes moving his glasses out of the way to do so. Again he jumped as soon as he felt a pair of strong warm arms wrap me around him. Looking up to see Viktor with a sad smile on his face he almost wanted to push away. Not wanting to stane the man’s truly expensive suit with his tears. But the soft smile he saw and the understanding in the blue eyes made Yuuri’s resolve crack and before he knew it he was sobbing. Having not really had anyone he could talk to until now about what happened it helped. With his best friend still in Detroit and his couch not really able to offer comfort he was happy that at least someone could be the strength he needed to pull through the next few hours. 

Having not known he needed something like this having tried his best to hide his grief even from his coach Yuuri clung to the front of Viktor as he ran soothing hands up and down his back. Muttering soft comforting words as he let the smaller male cry for the first time in hours. After what felt like hours but was only about five minutes Yuuri pulled away a bright blush staining his cheeks as he sniffed and said: “I am sorry I didn't mean to cry all over you like that.” 

Viktor brushed it off as he took out a handkerchief from the inside pocket of his jacket and whipped Yuuri’s face gently with it. “It is all right if I minded I would have not hugged you. I do not mind a little-wet spot if it helps you feel better. Even if it is just a little.”

Despite his whole face blush now spreading down his neck Yuuri smiled at him letting the taller male dry his face as he said “It helped a little yes. Thank you” Pulling back just a little realized they had moved further into the corner and were hidden a little better from prying eyes. Yuuri looked back up at Viktor who offered a small gentle smile and said “I thought you might not want a lot of people seeing you cry so I pulled us behind the curtains to try and give you some privacy or as much as one can in a room filled with prying eyes. I hope you do not mind.”

Shaking his head Yuuri said, “No I do not thank you for that I appreciate it.” Looking around again for his coach and not seeing him Yuuri sighed and said “Well It seems my coach called it a night. I am going to do the same I have a long flight early in the morning and I do not do good on them if I do not get enough sleep.” Smiling up at Viktor Yuuri said, “Thank you again and congratulation on the gold.”

Before Viktor could respond Yuuri walked slash ran out of the room and disappeared into the first elevator that opened even if it was going down and not up. It would give him a few more minutes to think and calm down from what had happened. It had just dawned on him as he left the room that he had not only talked to his idle but cried all over him. Happy to have his own room this go around Yuuri crawled into bed still in his clothing and let himself cry yet again for the loss of his mother. Yuuri did not want to go back to school and get that done with before going home but he had promised his family and his mother wanted him to and he did not want to let her down. Letting himself grieve till he passed out Yuuri never knew that Viktor was trying to find him nor that he had tried to go after him when he left the banquet all by himself looking as if a strong wind could break him.

By the time morning came around it was like the whole world knew what had happened. Someone had overheard him talking to Viktor in the banquet hall that night and had let it slip in an interview that morning about his mother's death. As they tried to get the idea off Yuuri’s back after hearing then ask about his retirement. That had sparked him hiding under thick clothing and a hat and face mask. Happy for once that he had such plane looks that he could hide in plain sight. As Yuuri walked out to the lobby his coach deflecting whoever tried to find him having stayed a good bit behind as to look as if he was alone. So far it was working and as Yuuri waited for his coach to check them out he could not help but look out the window catching sight of a small poodle that looked a lot like his Vic can. Sniffing as he tried to keep the turn back yet again that morning he watched as his coach nodded at him and he turned to leave the building. Only to be stopped by Viktors voice calling out to him or he thought was him. Turning around he saw team Russia walk by Viktor talking to the other Yuri before spotting him offering him a soft smile and wave. Yuuri waved back just as the other Yuri looked back at whatever Viktor was waving at. Adjusting the wave to wave at Yuri as well the blond teen blushed glared at him for a moment before turning back to Viktor and loudly complaining about his crush on the Japanese Yuuri and how he should stop waving at him and do something about it. Promoting a blush from both Yuuri and Viktor and the media who were in the lobby trying to catch sight of as many skaters that were leaving as possible to get a last minute interview. TO see him and swarm him with extremely personal questions. His coach was too far away to really help but Yakov who despite not being his coach stepped in when he heard the line of questions and saw the look of fright in the small Japanese man's eyes. Stepping up to him and outing a supporting arm around the shorter male Yakov spoke with a booming voice making everyone in the lobby stop talking all at once. 

“While I am not his coach I can tell you that right now with what is going on this is privet life we as in me and his coach would like it if you leave him be. It is a extremely personal time with lots of emotions going on. I am sure his coach would not mind setting up a press conference with you as soon as him and his skater has the time to talk about what they plan on doing. Till then please respect his privacy and let him grieve in peace.” 

Yuuri looked up at the man who was now staring hi away from the press and out of the door with a grateful look in his eyes. And as soon as they were both outside and Yuuri was about to get in a taxi he stopped and said “Thank you for that Coach Yakov I have no idea what would have happened if you had not stepped in to help me.” 

Turning away to hide a blush Yakov cleared his throat as he said: “Yes well I could not just stand there and let you get harassed.” Pulling out a card he passed it over to Yuuri and said “If you need anything a rink to get away from the press for a while just call up and let me know. I do not mind helping you hide away for a while if you want to.” And with that Yakov walked away not waiting for Yuuri to respond.

Yuuri smiled down at the card in his hand and even though it was in Russian Yuuri knew it had the number of Yakov’s person phone on it. SMiling as his coach caught up with him and helped him put his luggage in the trunk. 

Seeing the smile on Yuuri’s face his coach asked: “What did Coach Yakov give you that has you so happy?” Concerned for his skater more so after what had happened to his mother and how he bombed the skate in his grief. 

Yuuri smiled at him and said “Coach Yakov offered a place to lay low for a while if I need it. Like if the media are on me too much. So he gave me his card to call him if I decide to take him up on his offer. I think it was really nice of him to do that. More so after he saved me from the storm of questions the press was yelling at me. I couldn't even get in a word edgewise and I could see even you could not make it to me.”

Celestino smiled and nodded saying “That was very nice of him I must send him a bottle of Vodka to thank him for doing that for you.” Yuuri laughed and nodded saying “Oh yes I think that is a good idea. Send it for both of us and I will split the cost with you.”

As they made it to the airport it seems that the number of the press had doubled but still could not pick Yuuri out of the crowd of people when he wanted to be invisible. Which worked to his advantage when he and his coach stipped passed them and were able to get past the security gate just before being spotted. Happy that the press could not get that far in the airport Yuuri relaxed till his plane started to board. Surprised that when he walked up to hand in his ticket he was shown to first class with his coach. The stewardess smiled at them and said “A nice gentleman called and asked to have your tickets upgraded to first class on his dime as a surprise and also asked if we could give you a note.” She handed him a slip of paper with a number on it. A sly smile on her face as she walked away. 

Yuuri smiled down at the note which read

‘I am sorry I did not think to give you my number at the banquet last night but I wish you a safe trip back and hope you will keep in touch.

V’

A number was written out under it and it made Yuuri blush a bright red. As he realized who upgraded their ticket so he could have a more comfortable trip back home. Looking up at his coach as they sat down in the few really comfortable seats in first-class Yuuri said “I can not believe he did this. Viktor upgraded us to first class and wants to keep in touch. I have no idea what to do.” The whole thing was spoken in a soft whisper hiss to his coach who just looked amused at the whole thing.

“Well, you could send him a thank you gift as well if that makes you feel better about the whole thing. Though I think it was just meant to help you relax you know to be very cranky after a long international flight.”

Giving a soft laugh Yuuri could only nod as he pulled out his phone. THink it was best to let the man know he had gotten his gife and was thankful for it.

To: Viktor  
‘Hello this is Yuuri just got on the plane and got your gift. Thank you and I hope you know you did not have to do that. It is welcome anyway also please let your coach Yakov know I thank him as well for his offer and might take him up on it after the funeral is done.’

From: Viktor

‘That is good to know and it is the least I could do to help you out. Also, I am happy you decided to text me I was hoping to stay in contact with you. I mean if you do not mind I might just end up spamming you with pictures of Macca’

To: Viktor

‘I do not mind that in the lease though if you do that I would have to respond by sending you pictures of my Vicchan.’

Getting the sign to turn off his phone he sends a quick text again to let Viktor know he would not be using his phone for a while and shut it off before the next text could come in.

From: Viktor

‘Ok let me know when you land and are free to talk more. I would love to hear all about your Vicchan.”

Landing in Detroit was a lot like coming home but not at the same time. Phichit was there to see him and wrap him in a tight warm hug. Whispering “I am so sorry Yuuri is there anything I can do to help?” Smiling as he hugged Phichit back just as tight Yuuri shook his head and said “You are helping enough just by being here right now thank you. I would have just went straight back home if I was not told my mom had wanted me to finish out the year and then make it back. My sister is holding off her funeral so I can be there when it happens.” Pulling back fresh tears sliding down his cheeks as he looked at his best friend. Tilting his head to the side he asked “Do you think you can be there for me? I know it is an expense you might not be able to spare but I could really use my best friend at my side when it happens.” 

Phichit just smiled wider and nodes saying “Oh Yuuri my sweet cinnamon roll I would love to be by your side to help in any way I can. So don't even think about it. I shall be there for you for as long as you need me.”

Yuuri giggles and hides his face back in the crook of Phitchit’s neck and they both just stand there for a while longer. Yuuri soaking up the warmth of his friend unquestioning love and support as Calisteno fetches their bags. Only interrupting when he is done and almost fifteen minutes pass with no movement from the duo. 

“As sweet as it is I know for a fact Yuuri needs to get some sleep and I would like to as well. On top of that, you still need to do your school work the both of you and both of you have classes tomorrow. So we need to get a move on.” Celestino gently gave both boys a light shove to the exit as he dragged the baggage behind him keeping Yuuri from reaching him as he guided them to a cab that was sitting outside of the exit waiting to take passengers to their destination.

Celestino took the front leaving the back to the two boys who have yet to disentangle themselves from each other. The quiet sobs and shaking shoulders of Yuuri and the soft whispers of comforts from Phichit the only sound in the car as it drove them to the college the boys lived and went to school at. 

Yuuri was all but sitting on Phichit’s lap by the time they made it back to the dorms. Having long since fallen asleep tired out by all the crying he had been doing the past day and a half. Celestino not wanting to wake him had the cab wait for him as he and Phichit took Yuuri and his things up to the dorm room and laid him on the couch with a soft blanket to cover him up with.

They talked quietly as they made planes on helping Yuuri as much as they could. Greef was a hard thing to push past but Yuuri seemed to have the strength to do so. Even if it was only for the last five competitions he was going to do this season. 

When Celestino left Phichit plugged in Yuuri’s phone and turned it back on only to see a text from a contact names Viktor. A bright smile lit up his face as he unlocked Yuuri’s phone and snapped a picture of Yuuri sleeping on the couch with his red-rimmed eyes and puffy tear stained cheeks and sent it to the contact as he said

To: Viktor

‘Helo this is Yuuri’s best friend I just wanted to let you know he made it home safe and sound. He is sleeping right now as you can see but I will have him text you as soon as he wakes up.”

From: Viktor

‘Thank you I had hoped he would make it and have someone there for him. It is not a good time to be alone in his life.’

To: Viktor

‘You are right I am happy he has someone as well so is his best friend I will do what I can to help him. By the way, I am Phichit Chulanont. Who am I talking to the contact only has a first name?”

 

From: Viktor

‘Viktor Nikiforov it is nice to know Yuuri has such a good friend looking after him. Do you know when the funeral will be? I would like to be there for him’

To: Viktor

‘No but as soon as I know I will give you the details I think he would love it if you were their as well as anyone else from the skating world that he knows. So if you can spread the word about it to a few friendly faces that like him I would be very thankful. I think it would show him how much people care about him to see so many people there support him.”

From: Viktor

‘I think I can do that I already talked to my coach and told him I was planning on going if I could get the date, time and location of it. Even if I might be late I want to make sure he has all the support he can get in his time of grief.’

They talked a little more Phichit getting permission to move the conversation to his own phone after about an hour. Both of them screaming on how they were going to take care of Yuuri till he was feeling better.

Yuuri woke up about four hours later looking for food. Still half asleep Phichit had made a small snack for Yuuri and helped him back to bed. Cuddling up to him when the tears started to fall again. Promising to stay with him for the night as he soothed his friend back into a restless sleep.


End file.
